Lost Angel
by Kris Munroe
Summary: Jill's team and herself are on their way to Sydney when their plane goes down into the woods of Indonesia. Who will help them out? Will they be found in time? Please R&R! -Spoiler warning-Set after "Angel in Fear"- Complete!
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Charlie's Angels or its characters. (I do wish I did! :D) Jill's gang belongs to me though. This story is for entertainment/enjoyment purposes only.**

_And don't worry, I am going to finish the "Kelly-story". I would never leave a story half way. But I do need to write other stuff when I get stuck for a minute, and since I finished this chapter, I thought I'd post it ;D Tell me what you think ;D  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 1.**

"Did you see the look on his face when we told him that he was never going to win?" Jess Connor asked her friend, Andrea Gordon.

"Yeah, oh my God, I can live on that moment for the rest of my life!"

"What are you girls talking about?" Jill Munroe asked with a big smile on her face, returning from the airplane's bathroom.

"Greg Haukins."

"I beat him good, didn't I?" Jill said happily, sitting down besides her two friends.

"You were the best Jill!" Mike Connor, Jess' husband, called from another part of the plane, were Mike, Justin Hanson and John Clark, had gathered up, now were playing poker. Jill had been playing with them the last half an hour, but since they we're getting broke, she decided to take her winning and join the two girls.

This gang out of six people were on their way from France to Sydney, Australia, to compete in a big race that was going to be held there within a few weeks. Jill and John Clark had both been invited to qualify. Mike and Andrea were also drivers, while Justin were their manager, and Jess accompanied her husband. They had been flying for three hours, but a flight from Paris to Sydney is about 10 more hours than that. The other people of the crew, the cars, the equipment and so on was taking another flight, they had left about a two days ago.

* * *

_In the same time, in Los Angeles._

"I heard Jill did good in France a few days ago?" Sabrina smiled, handing Kris a cup of coffee.

"Yeah, she won! She was finally able to beat a guy she's been coming second to the last year, so she was really happy."

"Where is she going now? It was a long time since we met now." Kelly asked.

"It was just two months ago?" Sabrina smiled.

"Well, two months is a long time!" Kelly smiled back.

"There's a big Grand Prix in Australia, so she should be on her way there now."

"Australia? Oh God, that girl gets to travel a lot!" Bosley chimed in, sitting down together with the girls by the sofas.

"Yeah, that's one of the things she loves about the job, Jill has always been a fan of flying." Kris smiled.

The other three continued talking, talking about how fun it was for Jill and how wonderful to be flying to so many locations. Kris on the other hand had this really bad feeling in her stomach.

* * *

_In the airplane, somewhere above Indonesia._

Jill and Jess were standing up, talking with the guys when the plane slightly jumped, which made them lose their balance. They grabbed onto each other, and Mike and John managed to stop them from falling.

"Woa! What was that?"

"Probably air bumps." Mike said. "Nothing to worry about."

In the same time as he said it, the `fasten seatbelt´ sign was lit. Jill and Jess returned to their seat, the guys all sat back and Andrea sat down next to Jill, all of them fastening their seatbelts. In the same time, they heard the captain in the speakers.

"We're experiencing some turbulence, but it should pass soon. Please keep seated with your seatbelts fastened until further notice."

About five minutes later, they were all screaming and crying out loud as the plane had tilted forward, and was now speeding downwards.


	2. Angels and Bosley

**Chapter 2.**

Kris woke up the following morning, with the bad feeling in her stomach still there. She knew something was wrong. She just knew it. She could feel it. She went up from bed, got into the shower, had some breakfast and got ready before heading towards the office. As always, she grabbed the newspaper from the mailbox and tossed it into the car along with her purse. She always read it at the office, it had became a habit.

* * *

When she got to the office, the pinto and mustang was all ready in their places. Kris grabbed her purse under the arm and folded up the paper while she was walking up the stairs. A few feet from the office doors, she folded up a news about a plane crash. The plane had landed in the Indian Ocean, and divers had been looking but found no survivors. They were all assumed to have been claimed by the sea. The part that made Kris stop dead in her tracks was `_the plane had been rented by a formula 1 race car stable from Los Angeles, and was carrying the drivers, manager and one of the drivers wife._´ Kris dropped her purse and the paper, grabbed onto the wall, and slide down to the floor, breathing heavily. The tears began pouring uncontrollably, and she felt like she was going to pass out.

"Kris? Kris!?"

She heard someone mumbling behind her, then suddenly someone grabbed her and she was scooped up into a pair of strong arms.

Bosley carried Kris into the office and put her down on the couch while Sabrina and Kelly hurried to their side.

"Bosley, what happened?"

"I don't know, she was sitting on the floor outside the room."

"I'll get her purse." Sabrina said, while Kelly and Bosley were trying to comfort Kris.

Sabrina walked out into the hall and found Kris purse and the paper. Her eyes got stuck at a picture in the paper, showing an Air France plane in the middle of the ocean.

"Oh my God!"

"Bri, what's wrong?"Sabrina sat down and read out loud.

"Last night the French airplane lost their communications with the central, and crashed into the Indian Ocean a few miles south west of Java, one of the Indonesian islands. The nearby beaches and the ocean has been searched, but no bodies have been found. The plane had been rented by a… a… a formula 1 race car stable from Los Angeles, and was carrying the drivers, manager and one of the drivers wife, on their way from Paris to Sydney, Australia. The search will continue."

"Oh… Oh my God!" Kelly and Bosley breathed while tears began flowing, Bosley holding a tight grip around Kris who were still crying uncontrollably.

The phone called, and Sabrina slowly rose and clicked on the speaker.

"Charlie?"

"Good morning Angels! Bosley?"

"Not very good…" Bosley answered, tears streaming down his face too.

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked in alarm.

"Jill was on her way to Australia last night Charlie… And evidently her plane crashed in the ocean… They haven't found any bodies…"

"Oh no… Oh no!"

"They haven't found the bodies, so there's still hope." Kelly said, trying to comfort both Kris, herself and the others.

"That's true." Sabrina said, sobbing.

"We have to find her… alive." Kris said, trying to take deep breaths.

"We will Kris, we will."

* * *

_Just had to to another chapter, the story just keeps coming ^^  
Tell me what you think!_


	3. Jill and the team

**Chapter 3.**

_A few hours earlier._

"Jill? Jill come on, you have to wake up, you have to wake up now."

Jill could hear someone talking to her, and she felt someone gently shaking her. Jill slowly opened her eyes, her head pounding hard. She looked up and met Justin's eyes.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts…" She said, shaking her head slightly, trying to focus.

"Anything else hurt? Can you walk?"

Jill felt through her body, realizing everything was in place.

"Yeah, I'm okay."

Jill looked around, noticing them being in a dark airplane.

"What happened?"

"We crashed. You hit your head. You've been out for a couple of minutes." Justin answered, carefully examining Jill's forehead. "The others are outside in a life raft. Come on, we need to get out."

Justin helped Jill to get steady on her feet. She noticed Mike in the doorway, looking worried at her, supporting her when they came closer. Mike and Justin helped her into the life raft, which were bobbling on the surface, just outside the airplane door. Jill looked around in the raft. All of them were sitting in it, covered in blankets. There was pillows in the raft, there was boxes that contained food, there was bottles of water.

"We took it all from the plane. Just in case we'll have to wait a few hours for the rescue team." Justin explained when he saw her confused look.

"That's clever." Jill smiled as she slipped down into the raft.

"Jill, you okay? You're bleeding." Andrea asked when Jill had settled down besides her, under the same blanket.

"I think so, just got a headache. Are you all okay?"

"Yeah, well, Jess has probably sprained her ankle, Anna might have some broken ribs." Andrea answered.

Jill gave Anna, the young, blonde stewardess, a quick, sympathetic smile.

"What about the pilots?" Jill asked.

"They didn't make it, they hit their heads, there's blood everywhere." Justin answered, and Jill nodded slowly, in the same time as he sat down next to her. Justin put a compress towards the cut, Jill wincing slightly.

"I need to stop the blood Jill. Lean back."

She winced again and put her head back towards the edge of the inflated raft.

"Where did you get that compress?" Andrea asked.

"I brought my doctor's bag as hand-luggage, and I also grabbed the plane's first aid bag." Justin answered, while he taped the compress down.

"Good thought."

Justin was not only the manager, he was also the team-doctor, he'd been working as an ER-doctor for many years before he decided to change career.

"Come on, let's try to make it to shore." Mike suggested, and grabbed the hold of a oar. John also grabbed an oar and they began making their way to shore. They could see the shore from the plane, but it took them almost an hour before they made their way there.

At the beach, all of them except Jill, Anna and Jess helped pulling up the raft on shore. Mike supported Jess who was wincing while she limped ashore, and sat down in the white sand. Jill laid down besides her, closing her eyes, feeling nauseas and dizzy. The blood had stopped pouring though. Anna laid down besides Jill, breathing heavily.

"Where are we anyway?" Jess asked, and the gang looked around.

"Well. Somewhere in Indonesia I would guess."

"Looks like the jungle." Andrea said worried.

The gang nodded and looked around. A long sand beach, clear blue water as far as they could see. Behind them they saw woods, woods, woods everywhere.

"We should look around the place. We never know for how long we have to stay." Andrea suggested.

The others nodded.

"Come on, let's take a walk." John said, and Andrea followed him off into the woods.

"Be careful!" Jess shouted after them.

Mike sat down next to his wife.

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts really bad."

"Let me take a look at it, okay?" Justin said, and Jess nodded.

Justin sat down and carefully took Jess' foot in his lap, gently checking it through. Jess winced and bit her lip, while Mike comforted her.

"Well, it's probably just a sprain, but there's no way to tell until they've done x-ray."

Jess nodded, leaning against her husband, while Justin grabbed some gauze bandage and winded it around her ankle.

"Jill? How are you doing?" Mike asked, casting a concerned look her way.

"I'm just tired…"

Justin grabbed a penlight from his bag, and sat down between Jess and Jill, who were still laying on her back in the sand, eyes closed.

"Jill? Can you open your eyes for me?"

Jill slowly opened her eyes.

"Good. Follow the light?"

Jill tried to follow the light as it went to the sides, up and down.

"Probably a concussion." Justin said, and Jill closed her eyes again.

"Try to stay awake Jill." Mike begged.

"I'm just… so… so tired."

"I know you are, but try to stay awake."Jill hummed as answer, and Justin moved over to Anna's side.

"How are you doing?"

"Hurts… to… breathe…"

Justin nodded kindly and dug in his bag, to pull up a shot and a bottle of morphine, giving the shot to Anna.

"This should ease it a little."

"Thanks you…" Anna breathed, in the same time as the others returned.

"Well, it's definitely the wilderness." John said, sitting down next to Anna.

"There's woods and woods and some more woods.""We should make a shelter and try to lit a fire." Andrea suggested, and the others nodded along.

"Sounds like a good plan." Jess said.

"Well, Jess, Anna and Jill needs to rest, so the rest of us, let's get going before it gets dark." Mike said, and the others rose to their feet again. Mike kissed Jess.

"You call for us if anyone of you need us, okay? Keep talking to Jill, try to make her stay awake."

"I will."The big gang left, and the three girls were alone on the beach. Jess looked over at Jill.

"Jill? Jill, can you hear me?"

Jess shook Jill carefully, but she was all ready asleep.

* * *

_Hope you'll enjoy it. At least I enjoy writing it :) I have a couple of more chapters written, I'll just finish them up ^^ Let me know if you like this :)) Reviews always helps me write faster!_


	4. Angels and Bosley 2

**Chapter 4.**

"Charlie, we have to find her!" Kris cried.

"We will Angel. I'm gonna make some phone calls and make sure everyone who is available will be out searching."

"I want to go too." Kris said, determinated.

"Kris, I don't mean this in the wrong way, I want to find Jill too… But what can we do? We don't know the islands, we're I-don't-know-how-many-miles away…" Sabrina said, trying to be realistic.

"I know. But there has to be something we can do? I can't just sit here and wait."

"Well, you could go there and join the search party? I'll provide the tickets and all other expenses of course." Charlie offered.

"When can we leave?"

"I'll make some phone calls. I'll get back to you." Charlie said, and they heard the click of the phone when he hung up.

Kris rose to her feet, and begun pacing.

"This is not happening. Seriously, this is not happening…" She repeated.

"Kris, come here, sit down. Don't worry, we'll find her."

"But will we find her in time? What if she's hurt all ready? What if she drowned? Then they'll never find her body. What if she's lost in the jungle and…"

"Kris. You need to calm down." Kelly said, walking up to Kris and grabbing her shoulders, pulling her towards the couch.

"How can you _POSSIBLY _be so calm?!" Kris snapped, loosening herself from Kelly, staring angrily at her, and the others.

"Kris. Honey. We're so worried too, but we _can't help her_ if we break down, we have to keep the hopes up. _We have to_. For Jill's sake."

Kris nodded. She knew Kelly was right. But the thought of losing her sister was overwhelming, she felt so powerless.

"I'm… I'm sorry." Kris whispered as Kelly pulled her into a hug, Kris crying to her shoulder.

"It's okay. It will be okay. She'll come back."

* * *

A few hours later, they were still in the office, and the phone called. Bosley clicked on the speakerphone and Charlie's voice came out into the room.

"Angels, I've spoken to the leader of the search party. I've called around, and there's about 50 people out now looking for them, about another 50 are on their way there. The next flight for Java, Indonesia, leaves in 5 hours. Kelly, what will you do with Ella? Bring her with you, if not, will you be able to find a sitter?"

"Well… I would love for her to she that part of the world. But if we find them… and there… not… in good condition, I don't want her to see that."

"Well, she won't have to look at them if we find them. I mean, if they are injured or so. If there's 100 people out searching, you two can join another boat." Sabrina smiled.

"True. Well. As I said, I would love for her to experience Indonesia. And I think she would like it."

"Then I'll book five tickets." Charlie said.

* * *

About three hours later, Kelly stopped outside the kindergarten where her five year old were staying. She walked in, and was immediately hugged by her girl.

"Mommy!"

They had just know each other for a few months, but Ella had immediately after she got adopted begun calling Kelly mommy. And every time she said it, Kelly's heart smiled.

"Miss Garrett? What brings you here?" One of the women working there, Miss Cranton, asked as she noticed Kelly in the door.

"I've had some change in my plans, I'll be going away for a while, and I'll bring Ella with me."

"Oh, you're going to travel?"

"Yes, we're going to Indonesia." Kelly smiled.

"To Indonesia? That's far of."

"Well, yeah. I've told you my job sometimes brings me out of town."

"Well, Indonesia isn't exactly the same as San Diego or San Francisco." Miss Cranton smiled.

"No, it's not. And I'm sorry, I really don't have the time to talk, the plane leaves in less than two hours. We'll might be gone for about a week, maybe longer. I don't know yet."

"Well, have a nice trip then."

"Thank you."

Kelly grabbed Ella by the hand, and walked out into the hallway to put her shoes and jacket on.

"Is that true?" The little girl asked with wide eyes.

"About the trip?"

"Yeah!"

"Yes, we're going to Indonesia."

"Where is that?"

"You're about to see, but it's a long trip. It's on the other side of the world."

"I've flown before." Ella said proudly, while she was trying to tie her shoestring, but failed. "Mommy! I forgot how to do it again."

"Don't worry. I'll fix them now, and I'll show you later." Kelly smiled as she tied her youngsters shoes with experienced fingers.

She pulled on Ella's pink jacket, and took her hand, before walking her to her car which were waiting outside. They took off for the airport, and met up with the others by the entrance.

Ella smiled happily when she noticed the others, and she ran the last 15 feet to where they were standing.

"Uncle Boffley!" She laughed as she ran up to Bosley, after which he lifted her up over his head and spun her around himself before placing her on his hip.

Ella looked over at Kris and Sabrina, and when she looked at Kris her face expression changed from ultra-happy to almost crying.

"Why are you sad aunt Kris?"

Kris quickly dried her tears and gave Ella a smile.

"Nothing honey. Nothing."

"You're not happy to see me?"

Kris looked over to the little girl, seeing tears form in her eyes. She grabbed her and lifted her over to her arms from Bosley's.

"Sweetie, you know I'm always happy to see you, don't even think that."

Ella smiled and hugged Kris.

"Come on, let's check in and board." Bosley said, changing the subject, and they walked up to the check-in desks.

* * *

_See, I told you Ella would be back ^^_


	5. Jill and the team 2

**Chapter 5.**

"Jill?"

Jill woke up when someone was carefully shaking her shoulder. She slowly opened her eyes and met Justin's eyes.

"Hey girl. How are you feeling?"

She blinked hard a few times.

"A bit dizzy."

She looked around, trying to remember where she was. Everything was fuzzy, and the world was slightly spinning. She saw a beach. Oh yeah. The plane crash. She remember walking over to the beach, she must have fallen asleep.

"You probably have a concussion. Come on, we need you to get out of the sun. Let's get you something to eat and drink, and get you over to the shelter we just finished."

Jill nodded slowly, and Justin helped her to her feet. She grabbed on to him for a minute as her world spun. He held her tight, and as the world settled down, she looked over at the others. They were all sitting around a fire, inside a big shelter made out of big leafs and trees.

"How long have we been here?"

"Almost five hours."

Jill nodded, blinking a few times, in the same time as she sat down, next to Andrea. Andrea handed her a box with airplane food, chicken. Jill had never been much for airplane food, but now she finished all of it in a second. It's not like she had much of a choice.

"How much do we have?"

"Just two of those per person. The other one's pasta. Since that will hold on longer before it goes bad, we thought we'd start with the chicken." Justin answered.

"How much water do we have?"

"About a gallon per person. But there's a stream just half a mile up the woods, with fresh water, John and Andrea found it."

"Sounds good." Jill smiled shortly, and nodded, which she immediately regretted, as a wave of nausea went through her. She closed her eyes, and as she opened them again, John handed her a coconut.

"Here, it will do you good."

She nodded and she drank parts of it, before putting her head into her hands.

"You sure you're okay?" Andrea asked, putting her arm around her shoulders.

"I don't know. My head hurts."

"You need to rest. Come on. We grabbed some blankets and pillows from the plane before we left it, and we made two shelters, boys and girls." Justin smiled.

"Sounds great." Jill smiled tiredly.

Justin rose to his feet and helped Jill up. They just walked a few steps before Jill bent over and threw up in the bushes. She could feel everybody's eyes looking worried at her. Justin held her, and Andrea went up from her seat to hold Jill's hair. Jill saw in the corner of her eye how Mike walked up to them, handed Jill a bottle of water. Jill had a few sips, and then Justin helped her over to the shelter where she slid down towards one of the blankets and pillows. Justin carefully looked her over, checked her reflexes, checked her pulse. He was worried, and hoped it was nothing more serious than just a concussion. It only took a few minutes before Jill fell asleep again, totally exhausted.

Justin looked at her for a few seconds before he joined the rest of the gang.

"She doesn't look to good." Mike said, biting his lip.

"Hopefully it's just a concussion. She'll feel dizzy and nauseas for a while."

"What if it's more than just a concussion?"

"Let's hope it's not."

"But what if it is?"

Justin took a deep breath.

"IF she's having cerebral hemorrhage, she'll probably not make it through the night. But I don't think it's that bad. We'll just have to keep watching her. If she lose unconsciousness again, get seizures, gets a fever, or begins to recover, and then get worse… Well, then it's probably too late. We don't have any type of equipment to help her. Let's just keep an eye open, and let her rest as much as possible, make sure she's eating and drinking, especially if she keeps vomi-"

"Guys… What's that sound?" Jess suddenly interrupted him.

They all got quiet, and listened for a while. Then they all heard something in the bushes, and then they all gasped when a huge creature walked out of the bushes just about 30 feet away.

"Does anyone know what that is?" Andrea whispered.

"It looks like a komodo dragon." Mike said. "I've read about them. It's the worlds largest lizard, they can grow up to almost 10 feet long, and they can weigh up to 155 pounds."

"Are they dangerous?"

"I've never heard about them attacking people. They mostly eat cadavers, spineless animals and birds, as far as I know."

"Well. Let's not anger it." Jess suggested, and the others agreed, watching how the enormous, but yet beautiful, reptile walked passed them.

* * *

_I have no idea if you're enjoying this story at all, but I liked writing it, so, well, I'll keep posting it :P Please let me know what you think :)_


	6. Angels and Bosley 3

**Chapter 6.**

"Bri? Can you please take my purse?" Kelly asked, as they were about to exit the plane.

"Of course!" Sabrina grabbed Kelly's purse, and she couldn't help but smile when Kelly lifted the young girl up in her arms, putting her head against her shoulder.

"She's so tired." Sabrina whispered as she stroke the little girls back.

"It's been a long flight."

It had been a long flight. The distance between Los Angeles and Jakarta - the biggest city in Java - is 8 984 miles, which is the same as 14 458 kilometers. They had been flying for over 18 hours. There had been several hours of delay in Los Angeles, and it had turned to evening -again- before they landed in Jakarta. All of them had been sleeping a lot, even Kris, who now was hurrying off the plane. They went to the baggage claim, and luckily all their baggage made it to Jakarta too. They grabbed their things, Bosley grabbed Kelly and Ella's baggage since Kelly were still carrying the sleeping child.

They walked out towards the big hall, and they immediately found a man with a sign that read "Angels". They all shook hands before heading out to the car. The man helped them load their bags into the back of the minibus, and all of them jumped in.

"What time is it here now?" Sabrina asked the driver.

"It's 8:45 pm." The driver smiled.

"Oh. That's over 14 hours time difference." Sabrina said after some quick counting inside her head.

"Forward or backwards?" Bosley asked.

"Los Angeles is behind Jakarta."

"Where are we going now? When will we be there?" Kris asked the driver nervously. "And have you heard anything from the search team?"

"We're going to Labuan. It will take about two and a half, maybe three hours."

"Make that two and a half." Kris said. "Have you heard anything from them?" She re-asked.

"No, not since about three hours ago, and it was no difference by then. You can contact them yourself with this radio if you want to."

Kris grabbed the radio, but realized she had no idea how it worked. The driver fixed it for her, and soon they all heard the voice of a man in the other end of the radio. Kris took the radio from the driver.

"Hello, sir, this is Kris Munroe, Jill Munroe's sister."

"Hello Ms Munroe. Charlie called and said you were coming. Where are you now?"

"We just left the airport in Jakarta, according to the driver we'll be here in two and a half hours."

"Yeah, it usually takes about that."

"Have you found anything? Or anyone?"

"No. We haven't, I'm sorry. We're still searching the beaches for any sign on them. Seven people can't just disappear out of nowhere. We know they took a life raft. If they drowned and their bodies disappeared, at least we would be able to find the raft."

Kris took a deep breath. The thought of her sister being dead still made her fight with the tears.

"Sir. Please be honest with me. It's been far over 24 hours. Do you think they have a chance?"

"If they made it to a beach, and are unharmed, I'm positive they are okay, at least if they have any common sense about the wildlife. It's easy to find edible plants, and there's a lot of streams with fresh water in all the islands. Also, the divers who entered the airplane said the kitchen was empty. If we're lucky, they emptied it after the crash and not during the flight. Also, there was cabins open, and we think they've taken blankets and pillows, and the medical equipment, along with a knife and taser. And as far as the wild animals goes, they rarely walk close to humans."

"Wild animals?" Kris gasped. That thought hadn't even crossed her mind.

"Orangutans, elephants, other type of monkeys, sun bears, rhinos, komodo dragons…"

Kris exhaled, trying to not think about that.

"Ms Munroe. We will find them. And I hope they're in good condition."

"Thank you sir. And, I never caught your name?"

"I'm Setiawan. Do you know what that means?"

"No, I don't."

"It's means `faithful´. Have faith in me Ms Munroe. Have faith."


	7. Jill and the team 3

**Chapter 7.**

Over 30 hours had passed since the gang came to the beach. It was getting dark again, the sun was about to set. Andrea and John, who sat awake right now, watched the beautiful yellow ball sink down into the turquoise water. It was beautiful. Most people would even say it was ridiculously romantic. But being trapped on a deserted island, which seemed to have animals lurking in every bush, and three of their friends were injured, it wasn't that romantic.

They were all hungry and tired. They had only eaten one meal each, and one tiny airplane meal is not really enough for 30 hours. Jill had been sleeping for about 24 of those 30 hours. She was tired, nauseas and dizzy, but she was not getting worse. Jess' foot had swelled to almost twice it's size, and Anna spent most of the time resting, they had run out of morphine a few hours ago, and she was in a lot of pain. The guys tried to stay brave for their girls, and for each others sake, but they were all worried, and the lack of food and fresh water was taking it's toll on them. They had been sleeping in shifts, two people were awake all the time to look after the fire, look up for wild animals, and most of all, look out for any type of humans.

"Oh my God. Look. Andrea, look." John whispered, as a dark shape was walking out on the beach.

"What is that?"

"It… It looks like… a bear…"

"Do bears live in the rainforest?"

"Yes, the sun bear does."

"Is that a sun bear?"

"I think so. I hope so. They eat fruits and insects. Stay still and quiet. They have really bad eye sight."

They sat quiet as the sun bear walked towards them. By the time the bear was just a few feet away, they both held their breaths, and squeezed each others hands tightly. They watched the almost 4 foot animal sit down, just a few feet away. They could easily see the yellow-gray nose of the otherwise black animal. They saw how the animal reached out and grabbed one of the left over, not open, coconuts, and with his big paws with naked soles, he easily cracked open the nut. He drank it, and then took another one, and finished that one too. He then left the nuts on the beach, and slowly walked off. When the small bear was out of sight, Andrea and John let out their breaths, that they almost didn't knew they were holding.

"Oh my God." Andrea said. "That was… that was amazing. I've never been so scared and so mesmerized at the same time, in my entire life." She said, facing John.

"I agree. They are beautiful animals. Truly. And how powerful were those paws? The nut just cracked open like nothing."

"What are you talking about guys?"

John and Andrea turned around and looked at Anna who walked up to them, and sat down besides Andrea.

"There was a bear here, just a second ago."

"You're kidding?"

"No. It was beautiful. He cracked open some coconuts and then walked off."

"Cool. And scary." Anna said, taking a painful breath.

"How are you doing?"

"It hurts so bad."

"Shouldn't you be resting?"

"It's so hard to breathe when I'm laying down."

"I truly wish we could help you any way." Andrea said.

"Thanks. I'll be okay. Just focus on the breathing, right?" She smiled.

"That's right. And soon, someone will come and find us."

"I hope you're right.

"Can I get you anything?" John asked.

"Is there any water left?"

"Yes, some."

John rose to go and get some water, but as he got to his feet, he suddenly felt a rush of nausea go through him. He felt an awful headache, and he put his hands towards his forehead, and with his other hand he tried to grab something, and managed to grab Andrea's shoulder. Andrea looked up and her eyes got wide when she saw him stumbling.

"John? John, what's wrong?"

John slid down on his knees and buried his head in his lap. Andrea helped him lay down in the sand, and as she did, she felt his forehead.

"Oh my God, he's burning! John? John, can you hear me?"

John moaned, still with his eyes closed. Angela noticed him shifting uncomfortably.

"John, are you in pain?"

He nodded silently.

"Where does it hurt?"

"All… over."

"Anna, please stay with him for a second, I'll get Justin."

Anna nodded, and Andrea went up to the shelter and launched herself towards Justin.

"Justin! Justin, wake up!"

A second later, the entire gang was awake, not only Justin.

"What's wrong Andrea?"

"Something's wrong with John. He's got a fever, he's in pain, I don't know… It hit within a second, he was feeling fine, then he just raised and fell over."

Justin and the others were on their feet before she had finished her sentence, and Justin knelt besides him by the fire.

"Hey man. How are you doing?" Justin asked

"It… hurts…"

"Can you tell me where it hurts?"

"All… over."

"Can you try to be more specific?"

"Head… back… muscles… joints…"

Justin slid open John's eyelids, noticing how red his eyes were.

"They weren't that red a few minutes ago." Andrea said, worried.

Justin nodded, and kept looking through John, before he put his things away and sighed.

"Justin? What's wrong with him?"


	8. Angels and Bosley 4

**_I feel extremely uninspired to upload this, I have about 7 more chapters finished, and I'm still writing, but I feel like just letting them stay in my computer. If I only upload for myself, I can spend time on something else instead... If you actually read this, and want me to continue, let me know, because this feels like a complete waste of time..._**

* * *

**Chapter 8.**

The angels walked out of the minibus in Labuan, and a short, very dark man came towards them.

"Welcome to Labuan." The little man said as he shook their hands.

"Thank you. I'm Kris Munroe, this is Sabrina Duncan, John Bosley, Kelly Garrett and the little girl is Ella." Kris introduced them.

"Nice to meet you. Charlie's told me a lot of things about you. If you come with me, Budi will take your luggage to the hotel rooms."

The gang nodded and followed him over to a big table. There was maps all over the table. There was a big red cross in the ocean, a few miles from where they were know. There was red and blue markers over the map.

"The red cross is the airplane. The blue markers are where my people are now. The red is where they have been."

"Where are we going now?"

"I promised Charlie that you will be out with my gang. They will get back within half an hour, and they are going to go to sleep. There's no way we can find anyone in the dark here anyway. So why don't you go to the hotel and try to get some rest. My team will pick you up outside the hotel by sunrise tomorrow morning, if that's okay?"

"When's sunrise?"

"About 7 am."

"Fine." Sabrina answered.

"But…" Kris begun, but Sabrina put her hand on Kris shoulder, interrupting her.

"I want to go out and look now too Kris. But you heard him, we can't find them in the dark. They will be okay. We'll find them first thing in the morning."

Kris nodded. She knew the others were right. Her thoughts didn't even come close to being realistic. She followed the others to a waiting car, and they all went to the hotel.

* * *

They got their room number and entered the four bedroom suite. Ella woke up when Kelly pulled off her clothes and dressed her in her pajamas.

"Mom? Where are we?"

"We're in a hotel room, in Indonesia."

The little girl rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Can I go back to sleep?"

"Let's brush our teeth, and then we can both go back and sleep."

"Did you pack my toothbrush?"

"Of course." Kelly smiled and pulled up the pink toothbrush.

Ella immediately grabbed it and smiled as she looked at it. Kelly couldn't help but smile too. A month ago, the little girl hated everything that was pink. Now she wanted everything in that color. Stubborn. And Kelly recognized that so well. She grabbed her own toothbrush and then took the little girl's hand as they walked into the bathroom.

Kris and Sabrina were standing in there, Sabrina in a cotton pajamas, and Kris in a silk nightgown. They both had their toothbrushes in their mouths, and they smiled as Kelly lifted up Ella and sat her down next to the marble sink. Ella begun brushing her teeth, but when about a minute passed, she was doing it more and more slowly, her eyelids begun to close. It was passed midnight, of course the five-year-old was tired. Kelly smiled, spat in the sink and washed her mouth, then the put her hands on the girl's knees.

"Ella, sweetie?"

Ella woke back up, realizing where she was, and smiled widely.

"Oh!"

"Spit honey, and we can go back to sleep."

Ella spit in the sink, the same procedure as the others.

"Do you need to use the toilet?" Kelly asked, and Ella shook her head.

"Nope!"

"You sure?"

"Yepp!

"Okay then. Say goodnight."

Ella smiled and hugged Kris and Sabrina.

"Good night aunt Kris! Good night aunt Bri!"

"Good night sweetie." They chorused, and Kelly lifted the girl off the sink, and walked back into the bathroom. They crawled down into the king sized bed, and turned of the lights. Just as Kelly's eyelids were getting heavy, she felt the little girl tug at her shoulder.

"Mommy?"

"Yeah?" Kelly answered with a yawn.

"I need to use the toilet."

Kelly couldn't help but smile. Every time.


	9. Jill and the team 4

_After some encouraging words, I thought I'd just finished this off and get over it ..._

* * *

**Chapter 9.**

Jill woke up with a really bad headache. She blinked a few times, trying to remember where she was. Oh, yeah. Beach. Plane crash. It all came back to her when she watched her friends and co-workers sitting at the beach. For how long had she been sleeping? She didn't know. What time was it? What day was it? She didn't know that either. Her stomach was screaming, she had never been this hungry in her life. She looked up and remembered what had happened last night when she saw John. Suddenly, she noticed how Mike sat down next to her.

"How is he?" Jill asked, still with her focus on John.

John was on his back, wrapped into a blanket, laying in the cool grass just to the edge of the beach. Justin and Andrea was sitting next to the very pale man.

"I'm not sure. His fever raised after you fell asleep, I think it was up at 103 last time they checked."

After discovering an infected mosquito bite last night, Justin was pretty sure that John had been infected with dengue fever. It's not that uncommon in these parts of the world, and John was wearing shorts and a t-shirt, without any type of protection at all when it came to save himself from the insects, just like all of them. Justin did think for himself that it was uncommon for John to get sick so early, it often takes several days before you get sick, but he kept that thought to himself not to scare the others.

"Don't worry, Justin is taking care of him. As long as he's not showing any signs of internal bleedings, he will be okay."

Jill nodded, but she was still just as worried as before. The others had stayed up all night watching over him, and Jill had tried to stay awake for several hours, but she was just so tired so she had eventually fallen asleep.

"How are you feeling?"

"Got… headache. Hungry."

"Want the last of the airplane food?

"Yeah, please."

As Jill ate, she watched the others. As they all sat around the fire that now had burned out, talking and smiling - trying to keep their hopes up by discussing old memories - Jill began thinking of her friends.

* * *

"_Jill, watch out!" Kelly yelled through the laughter._

_Just as Jill turned around, she was soaked in the water that came from the bucket that her little sister tossed at her. Kris had a huge smile on her face, and she hesitated a second before she dropped the bucket and fled. Jill ran behind her, caught up with her, and wrestled her to the ground. The sisters wrestled for a while before Kris got out of Jill's grip and ran away along the beach. Jill grabbed the bucket and filled it in the ocean, and just as Jill threw it at Kris, Kris ducked behind Bosley, who, a second later, got soaked in water. All four angels broke down in laughter, and soon Bosley joined in too. _

"_Girls! What are you doing?"_

"_She started!" Jill defended herself, pointing towards Kelly._

_Kelly stared at her, looking all innocent, but with a devilish smile on her face._

_

* * *

  
_

Jill felt tears well up as she thought of her friends, and her family. That day had been about a year ago, Jill was back over the weekend, and she had surprised them all at the office. It had been a really hot day, and they decided to go down to the beach and relax. Kris had walked out from the house in the smallest bikini ever, and the other three angels had begun wolf-whistling. Sabrina had said something about Kris' need to cool off, and Kelly had just turned on the water hose, starting the water war that afternoon.

"Jill, are you okay?"

Jill looked up and met Jess' eyes. She was sitting down in the sand, leaning back towards a big rock, and her blue-purple foot was up in Mike's lap as he sat next to Jill. Jess' long, dark curls were hanging flat against her back, and her dark eyes were faded. She looked so tired Jill thought, and she guessed she was in a lot of pain.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm okay." Jill said, smiling shortly, wiping the tears away.

Jess sat up straighter, and rose with Mike's help. She jumped over to Jill and sat down next to her, wincing a little as she did. She took Jill's hand and squeezed it, looking into her eyes.

"You're not okay. You're crying. Does the head hurt that bad?"

"No, no." Jill answered quickly. "I… I just miss my sister. And my friends back in LA. And I'm scared. What if no one finds us? What if they think we went down together with the airplane?"

"Don't worry, they'll find us. If I remember your stubborn sister right, she won't stop looking until she's found you. You'll meet them again soon, just keep your hopes up. Soon you'll be laying on the beach outside your sister's beach house instead of this island. You won't be able to drive in Australia anyway, so you should go back home and spend time with them."

"What do you mean I can't drive? Of course I can still drive, the try-outs isn't until a couple of days."

"You think you can, or will be allowed, to drive race cars when you have a concussion?"

"Oh. Didn't think of that. Darn, I'm going to lose points at this!"

"Jill. We crashed with an airplane."

Jill smiled embarrassed, and realized what she was saying.

"A vacation will do me good I think."

Jess nodded, in the same time as they suddenly noticed how Mike threw himself to his feet and ran down towards the water. Andrea saw what he was doing, and she ran after him.

"What's going on?" Jess asked, trying to see what their friends saw.

"I don't know…" Jill answered confused.

"Boats!" Mike yelled.

Mike and Andrea were shouting, jumping and waving. The others watched how the boat that was far out in the water suddenly turned and drove to their direction.

"Yes! Finally!" They all smiled, and begun hugging each other, smiling and laughing.

* * *

Just a few minutes later, about ten people walked onto the beach.

"Hello! I'm Aran, I'm the leader of this search boat. You are the American racers, right?" The short man asked them with a thick accent.

"Yes, that's us." Mike smiled happily.

The man said something to a younger man in Indonesian, then turned back to the gang.

"He'll call the coast guard, to make sure you'll all be looked over. Does anyone need immediate medical attention?"

Mike nodded, and pointed to John, and to the three women who had gotten themselves down to the beach, but they were sitting down a few feet away.

"How bad are they?"

"He's worst, he might have dengue fever. The girls have an injured ankle, some possibly broken ribs and probably a concussion."

"Okay. Well, the coast guard with medical people should be here within a few minutes."

"Thank you."


	10. Angels and Bosley 5

**Chapter 10.**

_Earlier that day._

"Aunt Bri! Aunt Bri!"

Sabrina opened one eye, and looked at the little girl that was jumping in her bed. She yawned wide as she sat up, grabbed Ella around her waist and pulled her down in the bed. She held her down as she closed her eyes again, the girl giggling hard.

"Aunt Bri! Mom told me to wake you up!"

"Just five more minutes…"

"No, mom said you would say that, and if you did it, I'm supposed to tell you not to." Ella explained.

"Just five more minutes…" Sabrina smiled, drifting off to sleep.

"Moooom!!" Ella yelled, and Sabrina put a pillow over her own head.

Kelly rushed into the room a moment later.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm stuck and aunt Bri is falling asleep again!"

Kelly laughed at the sight, and she made her way to Sabrina's feet, lifted the cover and began tickling her. Sabrina may be though and hard as ice, but she can not stand being tickled. She threw herself of from the bed, and Ella was left alone in the big bed, laughing and giggling.

"Kris made breakfast." Kelly smiled.

"How is she holding up?"

"She's doing a good job. The fact that we'll go looking for Jill within a few hours is giving her some extra strength I think."

Sabrina nodded.

"Yeah, hopefully we'll find them today."

"Find who?" Ella asked curios.

"Do you remember aunt Jill?" Kelly asked, and Ella shined up as a sun.

"Yeah, she did my hair and bought me ice cream!"

Jill had been to Los Angeles for a couple of days about two weeks after Ella had moved in with Kelly.

"Well, she is here somewhere and we're going to look for her today."

"Is she playing hide and seek?"

"Yeah, something like that." Kelly smiled towards the girl, and then looked up at Sabrina who were also smiling.

"I wanna find her!" Ella smiled, still thinking it all was a game.

"We all do. But come now, let's go into the kitchen and let Sabrina get dressed in private. And she better be out within a few minutes." Kelly said, taking the little girl's hand, and giving Sabrina a teasingly look.

"Yeah, no going back to sleep!" Ella demanded, and both Sabrina and Kelly couldn't help but laugh.

"Like mother like daughter." Sabrina said, making a salute.

Two hours later, they stepped on the boat together with about 10 other people. There was about 15 boats out looking for them.

"The island isn't that big. They must be here somewhere."

"Well, let's get moving."

A couple of minutes later, they were riding down along the beach, to cross of another place of the map.

* * *

By lunch, there was still no sign of any type of humans along the beaches and shores. Kris had excused herself several times and disappeared down below, not wanting to break down in front of Ella, who was sitting in the fore, wrapped in a life vest. She was happy and smiling, and every time they saw an animal she was thrilled. She was the only one on the boat not worrying, and that's how they intended it. Now, they were all standing on deck, looking out towards the beaches as the radio made some sound. There was a lot of talking in Indonesian, and the leader of the group answered with a big smile, hung up and then turned the boat into an slightly other direction.

"What's going on?"

"They've found them. They're just four miles up this beach."

"Are they okay?"

"He didn't know much, just said they'd found seven alive people."

They all let out a deep breath and happily hugged each other.

"Oh thank God!"

* * *

Just about 10 minutes later, they reached the beach where three other boats all ready had laid anchor. There was about thirty people on the beach. They could see the coast guard getting closer. Kris was first off the boat. She jumped down the ladder, and didn't care that she landed in the water. She ran up to the big gang, screened the area, and saw her sister laying down in the sand, several people surrounding her.

"Jill!?"

Kris watched her sister open her eyes in surprise, and rose into a sitting position, in the same time as Kris knelt besides her, and they hugged for a long time.

"Oh, I was so scared!" Kris cried against her sister's shoulder.

Jill stroke her hair and closed her eyes.

"I'm so glad you're here. I didn't think you were."

"Of course! The others are here too."

"You're fantastic." Jill whispered as they released each other.

Kris noticed the compress taped down to Jill's forehead, and removed it to find a large bump and deep cut.

"Oh my, are you all right? You need to go to a hospital." Kris said, carefully fingering at the deep cut, and stopped when she noticed Jill wincing.

"Yeah, I'm all right, just have a hell of a headache… Justin's pretty sure I have a concussion."

As they talked, the coast guard stopped at the beach, and two paramedics came up to them.

"There are another boat with paramedics coming within a few minutes. Who of you needs most help?" One of the paramedics asked.

"John, the man up there." Jill pointed. "He's having a high fever, Justin mentioned something about a dengue fever. Then take care of Anna, the young blonde over there." Jill answered quickly, and the paramedics ran of.

Jill met her sister's worried eyes. "They are much worse than me. He could have a dangerous infection, she's having trouble breathing."

Kris nodded and tried a smile. Jill looked up and saw the others walking up to them. The others that had surrounded Jill earlier had backed off when Kris came. Now Ella let go of Kelly's hand and ran the last bit - which is easier said than done when there's deep sand and you're five years old - up to Jill.

"Aunt Jill!" She smiled, and Jill hugged the little girl. Ella then sat down in Kris' lap.

"Are you here too?" Jill smiled, patting Ella's head.

"Yepp! We found you, you didn't hide that good!"

Jill looked at her a bit confused, and Kelly chipped in.

"We're playing hide and seek, weren't we?"

Jill laughed as she looked up at the others.

"Are you okay?" Bosley asked, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah. Just hungry like everybody else, and a bit dizzy and nauseas."

"Well, being hungry isn't anything unusual for you, right?" Sabrina smiled, and the others giggled along with her.

Jill was just about to defend herself as two paramedics came up to them, and the angels backed off to let them work on Jill. Kris lifted Ella and placed her on her hip.

"Aunt Kris?"

"Yes?"

"What are they doing to aunt Jill?"

"They are making sure that she is okay."

"Isn't she?"

"Oh, she will be. A nice meal and a little sleep will make her fine." Kris said, wishing she could believe the words just as much as the girl did.

"Where are they taking her?" Ella asked as the paramedics helped Jill to lay down on the gurney.

Kris observed how her sister closed her eyes as she moved over, and tried to muffle a moan. They put a neck rest on her just in case, and rolled her down towards one of the coastguard boats.

"Kris, let me take her, you concentrate on Jill." Kelly smiled, and Kris came out of her trans. She smiled and handed Ella over to Kelly.

"Were are they taking her?" Ella asked again.

As Kelly talked to Ella, all of them went onto the boat, following the paramedics and Jill on the gurney.

"They are going to take her to the hospital to make sure she is all right."

Ella smiled and nodded, and then sat down next to Kelly and Bosley, and the boat drove off.


	11. Jill, Angels and Bosley

**Chapter 11.**

Jill was looking out of the window. She saw the streets of Jakarta. She saw people walking, driving, jogging, biking. She saw how people stopped and talked to each other. She smiled when she saw some dogs playing. She was so happy to be safe. She and all her co-workers had been taken to a hospital in Jakarta after being stabilized in a hospital in Labuan. She was now laying in a private room, awaiting the results of the CT-scan. As soon as they came back clear, they would give her something to eat, and she was looking very much forward to that. She put her hands over her stomach as it rolled over again, making a sound.

She heard a slight knock on the door and turned her head over there, and she smiled as she watched her sister walk in through the door, followed by Sabrina, Bosley and Kelly, who were carrying Ella. They quickly surrounded Jill, Kris sat down in her bed on her right side, Kelly and Sabrina on her left side and Bosley by her feet. Jill looked up at Kris.

"How's the others?" She asked worried.

"Don't worry. Jess' ankle is broken so they're putting a cast on it, but she should be fine within a few weeks, they don't think there will be any complications. Anna have three broken ribs and she's been all taped up and given painkilling. And they've given John antibiotics and they are trying to bring his fever down, but the doctor's are positive he'll recover. The others has been looked over, but they're all fine."

Jill let out a sigh of relief and leaned back against the pillows. Kris took her hand and squeezed it.

"Jill? How are you feeling?"

"Stop worrying, I'll be fine. I'm just very dizzy and very tired."

"Mommy says that if you're tired you should sleep."

Jill opened her eyes and looked up at the little girl in Kelly's arms, and she couldn't help but smile. The little girl looks so much like Kelly. And she just as wise as her. Even if they're not blood related - if Kelly would ever get a daughter of her own, she would definitely be a dead ringer to Ella, Jill was positive of that. Memories of the first meeting between herself and Ella came to Jill's mind.

* * *

"_Welcome home!" _

_Jill happily hugged Sabrina, Bosley, Kris and Kelly. Behind Kelly's legs a little girl were standing, holding a tight grip around Kelly's thigh with one arm, and holding a ragdoll close to her chest with her other arm. She was looking at Jill with big, brown eyes, and as Jill hunched down so she came in the same eye level as the girl, Ella gave her a smile._

"_Are you aunt Kris's sister?" She asked and Jill nodded._

"_Yes, I am."_

"_Does that mean you're also an aunt?"_

_Jill looked up at Kelly who were grinning from ear to ear, and nodding as she met Jill's eyes._

"_Yes, I'm your aunt."_

_Ella let go of Kelly's thigh and gave Jill a close hug. Jill could actually hear the crowd around them smile, and Jill lifted up the little girl as she rose to her feet. Ella turned backwards and faced her mother. Kelly took the girl from Jill, and Ella leaned forward and whispered something in her ear. Kelly smiled even more widely._

"_I do too sweetie. Now, go and play."_

_Kelly put down the smiling girl, and she ran off into the living room in Kris house._

"_What did she tell you?" Jill asked with her eyebrows together, but a smile on half her face. _

"_She said she likes you."_

"_She's fantastic Kelly."_

"_I was lucky to find her."_

"_And she was lucky to find you." Bosley added._

_

* * *

  
_

"Jill?"

Jill came back to reality when Bosley nudged her leg.

"Sure you're okay?" Sabrina asked and Jill smiled.

"Just dizzy." She smiled shortly and then faced the little girl again. "Well, maybe I should try to get some sleep then."

"Sounds like a good idea. We'll wake you up when you get the test results back." Kris said, and helped her sister to get comfortable in the bed.

* * *

Kris and the rest of the stayed in Jill's room while waiting for the doctor. About an hour had passed when the door suddenly opened and Justin looked in.

"Hey… How is she?"

"We're waiting for the CT scan, but she's just dizzy and tired."

Justin nodded and smiled towards them.

"You're Justin, right?" Kris asked, and he nodded.

"Yeah. Justin Hanson."

"And you're the manager?"

He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah."

"How are the others?" Bosley asked.

"John's still having a fever, but they have confirmed that he has dengue fever. He should be fine within a week or two. The others have been released, they are all in John's room."

There was a slight nod on the door before it opened, and the doctor walked in, holding some files. They all looked at him, and he gave them all a reassuring smile.

"Everything looks quite good. There's some slight swelling around the brain, so we'll give her some prescriptions of cortisone. She'll experience some headache, dizziness and some nausea, but she'll be fine within a week or two. I've also written some prescriptions for some painkilling to the headache." The doctor smiled and handed Kris some papers. "That's the prescriptions, some papers that you can show at the airport to make sure you can transfer the medicine through the customs, and release papers. I want you or your sister to fill them in, and then she's free to go when she wakes up. There's a wheelchair just outside the room, hospital policy to be driven out. Or to your other friends room if she want to go there instead."

"Thank you doctor."

The doctor smiled one more time before he left the room.

"Well, I'll get back to the others and tell them the news about Jill. We're in 602 if she wants to join us."

"Great. We'll see you later."


	12. Jill, Kris and the team

**Chapter 12.**

"_Jill! Jill, wait up for me!"_

"_Come on Kris, run faster!" _

"_My legs don't go any faster! Wait-oh!"_

_Seven-year old Jill turned around when she heard her five-year old sister break down in tears. She was laying on her stomach, and as she rose, Jill saw that Kris had sand in her entire face, eyes, mouth and nose. _

"_Kris, don't cry, it's just sand!" Jill said, hurrying forward to her sister, gently brushing off her face._

"_I swallowed it." Kris sobbed, brushing off her hands towards her legs._

"_Kris, you have to toughen up."_

"_But Jill, I will never be as tough as you are."_

"_Come on kiddo, of course you will. Now hurry up, we're going to miss it!"_

_Kris smiled, brushed off the last of the sand and began running after her bigger sister again. Just as they got up to the road, the ice cream truck pulled up. _

"_Hey girls. Do you want the usual?" The Iceman as Jill and Kris called him asked the girls._

_They nodded smilingly and he gave them to big vanilla ice creams- Jill's in a cone and Kris' in a cup, and Jill handed him his money. They then walked slowly back to the house, where their parents were sitting on the porch. Kris put the ice cream on the table and climbed up into their fathers lap, as Jill jumped up into their mother's. _

"_Is it good?" The girls father asked them, leaning over Kris' shoulder. Kris smiled and nodded, and shoved the spoon towards his mouth, and he took it smilingly._

"_Yummy!"_

_

* * *

  
_

Kris woke up when someone squeezed her hand. She lifted her head from the bed, and met her sister's eyes.

"What were you dreaming?" Jill asked.

"I dreamt that you and I were buying ice cream from the Iceman." Kris smiled and yawned.

Jill smiled quietly, looking at her sister.

"What are you thinking of?" Kris asked.

"How did you grow up so fast?"

"I don't know. It feels like yesterday when we were small kids playing on the beach."

"I miss that time. It was nice."

"It was."

Jill smiled and looked around in the room, noticing them being alone.

"Where are the others?"

"Cafeteria. Ella was hungry, and I told the others to follow her. I have filled in your release papers and gotten your medicine so you're good to go."

"Medicine?"

"Painkilling and cortisone."

"Cortisone?"

Kris suddenly remembered that Jill had been sleeping when the doctor was in the room."

"Yeah, the CT showed some swelling around the brain, but it will pass within a week or two. The doctor prescribed some cortisone to bring the swelling down."

"Oh, okay. So, I'm free to leave?"

"Yeah. The entire team is in John's room, so if you want to I can take you there."

Jill nodded. "I'd like that."

"We haven't had time to get you any new clothes, but Kelly brought some from her luggage, you two have pretty much the same size."

"Great."

Kris helped Jill to get changed, and after arguing, Jill sat down in the wheelchair. Kris took the rest of the things and pushed Jill over to John's room. Andrea and Justin were sitting on John's right side, Jess and Mike on his left, Jess resting her foot - that had been placed in a cast - in Mike's lap, they all looked up and happily greeted her as they came in.

"Where's Anna?" Jill asked as the gang rose and gave her hugs.

"Her fiancé came about half an hour ago and brought her home. She told us to give you her love."

Jill smiled and looked over at John. He was sitting up in the bed, resting against the pillows, his eyes half closed. Jill rose from the wheelchair to the sound of Kris' protests, and walked up to the bed. He opened his eyes as she put a hand on his leg.

"Hey, Johnny, how are you doing?"

He slowly opened his eyes more and gave Jill a hardly noticeable smile.

"I'll… be all right…"

"Of course you will." Jill said, sitting down in a chair next to Mike.

"Jill, I'll go down to the cafeteria, you guys maybe want to be alone for a while. I'll be back in a while."Jill smiled to her sister.

"Thanks Kris."Kris smiled and left the room.

"You feeling okay Jill?" Mike asked, putting his hand on Jill's shoulder.

"Yeah, just dizzy." Jill said and gave Mike a smile before turning towards Jess.

"Kris said it was broken?" Jill said, nodding towards Jess foot.

"Yeah, but luckily it's nothing complicated. No surgery or lasting problems."

"That's good." Jill smiled. "How did you hurt it anyway? Well, I guess during the crash, but weren't you sitting down?"

"It was fine until I raised, I fell over Andreas purse that had fallen out, and I just twisted it bad. So ridiculous." Jess said, and her face got red with embarrassment.

"How did Anna hurt her ribs?""She was standing up when the plane began to tilt, and she hit her ribcage into a shelf."

Jill winced and nodded, in the same time as the doctor and a nurse came in to look over John's vitals.

"Good to see you up and awake Ms Munroe." The doctor smiled as the nurse looked John over.

"It's nice to be up."

"When do you think he'll be released?" Andrea asked, with her hand on John's.

"It will be a few days, but the fever has gone down a lot since he was brought in."

"When are you guys going home by the way?" Mike asked, looking from Andrea, to Mike and then to Jill.

"I'm going to wait for John, definitely. I talked to his wife the other day, she's on her way here with their kids." Andrea asked.

"I promised my wife to go home with the plane that leaves in the morning, she can't fly since she's in the third trimester." Justin said, smiling as he thought of his wife and the baby she was carrying.

"My friends said something about that plane too." Jill nodded.

"I'm sorry to ease drop, but Ms Munroe, there's no way you can go on an airplane by tomorrow. I spoke to Mr. Townsend, and I told him, so I though he'd passed the information on. If you would go on an airplane now, the increased pressure in the airplane, particularly on take-off and landing, could exacerbate the bleeding, and also increase the cerebral edema that you all ready have, and could cause a seizure, or maybe coma, which would be resulting in possible brain damage."

"Cerebral what?" Jess asked.

"Cerebral edema. Swelling in the brain."

"So… I guess no flying for my sake?"

"I would not recommend flying until maybe two weeks."

Jill nodded.

"Okay then. Then I'm not going home yet."

"See it as a chance to see the island." Andrea smiled.

"Well, I have always wanted to go here and discover the world."

"And now's your chance."


	13. Jill, Angels and Bosley 2

_Just to mention it - I've never been to Jakarta myself, all I've written about it is taken from different guidebooks :))  
_

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 13.**

"Aunt Jill?"

Jill opened one eye and looked at little Ella who were standing next to her bed. She yawned and smiled towards the girl.

"Yes honey?"

"Aunt Kris wonders if you want any breakfast?"

"Yes, please, I would love that."Ella gave Jill a big smile and ran out of the room. Jill sat up and threw her feet over the edge of the bed. She switched to a big collage sweater that she had borrowed from Kris, pulled on the jeans that belonged to Kelly, and then slowly walked into the kitchen, saying her `good morning.´

"Good morning." Bosley and Kris chorused as she sat down next to Ella by the table. Bosley and Kris was fixing the breakfast, and Ella was eating a large sandwich.

"Where's the others?"

"Kelly's in the bathroom, Sabrina's still asleep."

Jill nodded, and grabbed one of the sandwiches that Kris put on the table.

"May I go and wake aunt Bri?" Ella asked enthusiastically. "Wait until the coffee is finished." Kris said, shaking the girls dark locks.

Ella nodded and grabbed the glass of juice with both her hands, only to drop it in her lap the following second.

"Oh!"

Kris and Bosley turned around when they heard the glass break.

"I'm sorry aunt Kris!" Ella said, turning towards Kris with her eyes filled with tears.

"No, don't worry about it sweetie, we have all done that."

"Even you?"

"Even me." Kris said, grabbing the little girl and put her on her hip, and she turned towards Bosley and Jill. "I'll go and change her clothes."

They nodded, and as Kris left the room, Bosley begun swiping up all the glass, and getting the juice away.

"I'm sorry for not helping Bosley…" Jill excused herself.

"No, please, stay seated." Bosley smiled.

A few minutes later, Ella came happily running, naked, through the kitchen towards the bathroom. Jill and Bosley smiled as Kris followed the girl carrying her clothes.

Ella knocked the door.

"Mooommy?"

A second later, the door opened, and a Kelly in full action of putting her makeup on looked out.

"Hey, why aren't you dressed?"

"Aunt Kris told me I had to wash myself before I put any clothes on!"

Kelly gave Kris a confused look, which Kris answered with a big smile, holding up the girls clothes, and handing them to Kelly.

"She spilled juice on herself."

"Oh." Kelly smiled, and looked down at the girl, who's smile was gone.

"I'm sorry." She whispered.

"Don't be, we have all done that."

"That's the same thing as aunt Kris said."

"Well, it's true. Come here, let's get you washed off." Ella ran into the bathroom, and Kelly and Kris smiled to each other before Kris left for the kitchen again.

* * *

About half an hour later, they were all gathered up by the breakfast table. Sabrina was rubbing her eyes and drinking more coffee and she almost spilled it out when the phone rang. Kris, who was closest to it, pulled it towards her and answered it.

"Kris here. Oh, hi Charlie. Sure. Yeah. No. What? Well, sure. Oh, that sound's fabulous. Wait…"

Kris put the phone towards her shoulder.

"Charlie talked to your doctor Jill, and the doctor told him about you not being able to fly home until maybe two or three weeks."

"Yeah?"

"Charlie is sending his luxury yatch here, and we'll get home on that. He called to the hospital and talked to Andrea too, she, Mike and Jess will follow us too, and if John's able to, he'll join in too."

"Oh my God, that sounds great!" Jill smiled, and the others joined in. Kris smiled and went back to Charlie in the phone.

"They like the idea Charlie. Yepp. Oh, great. Yes, sure! Okay. Sunday at 10. Perfect."

Kris hung up the phone.

"It will take a few days to get the boat here, and we'll give John a chance to recover. Charlie told the others Sunday at 10, which gives us 5 more days to see the land of Indonesia before we leave. Paid vacation."

They all smiled happily, especially after the last two words.

* * *

A few hours later, they were all standing in the hallway.

"Jill, are you coming?" Kris yelled down towards the bedrooms.

Jill's head appeared in one of the doors.

"I… I'll stay in today." She said, and smiled.

"Are you okay?" Bosley asked worried when he saw how tired Jill looked.

"I'm just tired and dizzy. I'll stay in bed today, you go out and have a lot of fun."

"Okay, if you're sure." Kris smiled.

"I'm sure. And Bri?"

"Yeah?""I trust that you'll take a lot of pictures?"

"Of course."

Jill smiled and watched as her friends disappeared out of the suite door. She went back to the bed that Kris had given up for her, and drifted of to sleep.

The angels, Ella and Bosley stopped by the desk and met an older woman.

"Hello, can I help you?" The woman asked.

"Well, we're planning on discovering the town, and we're wondering if you're having any tips?" Bosley asked.

"Oh, of course! What are you interested in?"

"Art." Sabrina answered.

"Food." Kelly chipped in.

"Shopping." Kris added.

"Animals!" Ella said, waving her arms, which made the older woman down over the desk so she could she the little one.

"Women."

The three angels looked at Bosley and couldn't help but smile.

"A little of everything then." The woman smiled, and pulled up a notebook and a pen. "Well, I do recommend the Central Museum of Jakarta. There's over 100'000 cultural objects to see there, and if you turn left as you enter the museum and ascend the stairs you will come into the treasure room. They have about 70 pounds of gold jewelry and other items there. It's amazing. To shop, I highly recommend the Pasar Baru, our oldest market. Visit the Buddhist temple too while you're there. As for animals, there's a SeaWorld in Ancol. My daughters favorites are the sea turtles and the arapaimas. As for food, The Gading Batavia Food Promenade at Jalan Boulevard Barat is great if you're looking for truly ethnic flavors."

As she spoke, the woman at the desk was writing everything down, and soon, the gang headed out for a day on the town.


	14. Everybody

**Chapter 14.**

The five days passed fast. They managed to do everything the woman in the desk had said, and a lot of more things. Sabrina had finished of several rolls with film, Kris had spent more money than she had and Kelly had bought a big supply of fantastic spices. Ella had been thrilled to go to the SeaWorld, where she had been able to see many types of fish, and she'd been allowed to pet the sharks and sea turtles, and she had even been allowed to feed one of the turtles. Jill had spent a lot of time with John at the hospital, who, with the right treatment, had recovered quickly.

Now they were all meeting up by the harbor. Charlie's enormous yatch were standing there, and it had drawn a big crowd. Charlie loves his boats, and this is his pearl, his pride, his love. Over 200 feet long, with helicopter landing area, swimming pools, a casino, several dance floors, a fantastic dining area where a great chef worked, and even a miniature golf course on board. Bosley explained that Charlie shared this boat with a close millionaire-friend of his, who often was out of country and didn't use the boat. Or ship.

They all smiled happily as they sat down in the chairs on the top deck. The guys were down by the golf course, John was resting along with his wife in a cabin. Ella and John's two daughters were playing by the women's feet.

"Margaritas ladies?"

Andrea, Jess, Jill, Kris, Kelly and Sabrina all looked up at the bartender that walked up to them. They all smiled happily and grabbed a glass each.

"Let's make a toast."

"For a very unexpected vacation!"

The girls put their glasses together as they laughed, and then leaned back and looked out over the turquoise water that was going to bring them all home.


End file.
